


Dealing with Bart

by krissy09



Series: Siblings AU [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissy09/pseuds/krissy09
Summary: Cas has one last run in with Bart.





	Dealing with Bart

**Author's Note:**

> So there is a rape/non-com tag here because of some unwanted manhandling and touching. Be aware that it is there.

It was lunch before Cas’s day took a turn. Cas was sitting at his table a few of somewhat friends around him, when Bart sat down beside. This guy was really working on Cas’s last nerve. 

“Hey there baby boy,” Bart whispered lowly and placed his hand high up on the inside of Cat's thigh. 

Cas brushed the hand away, “Stop touching me,” he said harshly through gritted teeth. 

“What's the matter,” Bart said, putting his hand back a little higher up Cases thigh. 

Once again Cas pushed the hand off, this time he got up grabbed his full plate and walked to the trash bins. The bins were in a closed off area and there weren't any teachers around. Cas stood there for a minute taking a deep breath before dumbing all the food in the bin and tossing the tray on the counter. He wasn't sure when Bart walked in behind him, but the next thing he knew he was pushed face first into the wall and Bart was pushed up behind him. 

“You really need to stop pushing me away, Angel,” he purred hotly into Cas’ ear, “you know you want me to fuck that pretty little hole of yours.” Bart had an arm pushed hard into his back, keeping him firmly in place and the other hand had worked its way down into the front of his pants. “Aw come on, Cutie, not even a little hard for me,” he pushed a little farther into his pants and cupped Cas’s dick, “I think we need to change that,” he started rubbing Cas harder.

“I think you need to get the fuck off him,” Cas didn't need to look to know who it was. One minute Bart was holding Cas against the wall and the next he was hitting the wall behind them. Cas could hear the bone break when Dean hit Bart in the face. Multiple punches were landed mostly on Bart, but he got one or two on Dean.

“Dean,” Cas called trying to get his brothers attention, but it was Couch Singer and a few of Dean football friends that pulled Dean off. Bart was laying on the ground with blood pouring from his nose and lip and his right eye was already swelling. 

“Touch my brother again and I will kill you, Bart, do you understand me.” Gordon and Benny were holding Dean against the wall as Couch Singer was pulling Bart up to stand. “There won’t be hole on this earth that you can hide in.” Dean was no longer screaming, but it was a low threatening voice that sent a shiver down Cas’s spine. 

“All three of you, principal's office now.” Singer said and Dean grabbed Cas by the arm to get him to walk beside him.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked softly, as they walked down the hallway to see Principle Shurley. Shurley was a fair man, but Dean was sure that they would be given detention at best and expelled at worst.   
Chuck opened the door to Bobby and left the boys sitting outside the door. Dean and Cas sat beside each other, while Bart across the waiting area.

“I just broke it up,” Bobby said talking to Chuck,” but Dean was pissed. Threaten to kill that boy if he touch his brother again, and poor castiel was as white as a sheet. I’d talk to him first and then decide if you need to call their daddy.” Bobby opened the door and walked out, patting Dean on the shoulder and giving Cas a pity look. 

“Castiel,” Chuck said, calling him to the office, “what happened?”

Cas went over what had happened and by the end of it he had tears welling up in eyes, “Dean saved me. He may have gotten carried away but I can't stop thinking about what could have happened if he hadn’t of showed up.” 

Chuck was at a loss for words over what Cas had said, he cleared his throat, “Go see the nurse and make sure you are ok,” his voice was soft , but his face was drawn with hard lines, “and send Dean in please.” Cas stood up and nodded. He walked out the door and told Dean to go in.

Dean sat in the chair in front of Chuck there was bruise forming over his left eye, “I’m sorry I hurt him so bad, but I’m not sorry I beat the hell out him.”

Chuck chuckled a little, “tell me what you saw before you intervene.”

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, not really wanting to think back on it, “That bastard had Cas pinned up against the wall with a hand in his pants, and he was rocking up against his ass.” Dean took a deep breath, “He needs to be happy I didn't rip his damn lungs out.”

“Language, Mr. Winchester,” Chuck smiled, but agreed with Dean. “go let the nurse check you out. I'm going to review the lunchroom tapes and see what I can see and the call your father. I want you and Castiel to stay here in the office until he gets here. Sit away from Bartholomew and i'll let you know what's gonna happen when he gets here. 

Dean left the office and walked down to where the nurses office was Cas was still sitting inside when he knocked on the door. He relayed Shirley's message and waited on the nurse. 

Chuck didn't call in Bart just yet, he knew the boy and knew he couldn't believe a word he said, so he pulled up the security video feed and switched to the lunch room cameras. He saw Bart sit beside Cas, and the follow him into the bins area and switched to that camera. It was a small camera that most students didn't know about. He watched as Bart did just what Cas and Dean described; he saw the terror on Cas’s face. He picked up the phone and called the sheriff's office spoke with John for a moment then hung up. 

He walked to the door and called Bart in. He had stopped bleeding but looked like he was in pain. “Your parents will be called after we are done talking and from what I’ve heard and seen you will be expelled from school for the rest of the year.”

“But,” Bart begin.

“I don’t want to hear and I think that you should know, if you don't, that the boy who you decided it would be nice to violate is the sheriff's son, so have fun with that. Wait outside until you parents get here you can see the nurse after the Winchesters are done. “

Chuck stood up and held the door open for Bart to exit the room. He pointed to the same seat that Bart just left and handed him box of tissues after he sat down. 

Chuck walked back to his desk and call the Harringtons. What fun call to make.

John was furiosus. He pulled into the school parking lot and stopped the sheriff’s truck in front of the school. He made his way through the front door and into the school. A few students were walking around and stopped to look at the sheriff walking through the school. It was not a sight that was often seen in the school, a deputy or two always, but never the sheriff. 

Chuck meet the sheriff in the the front off and allowed him to follow him through to his office. “I’m sorry that you had to come down here for this reason, but we have on tape what happened. We need to decide what's gonna happen I would like to bring Cas in, so he can be part of the discussion as to what happens to Bart.”

Chuck walked out the door and called Cas into the office. “Hey dad,” he mumbled as he walked in the door. 

“Are you ok?” John asked Cas.

“Yeah,” he said softly, sitting in the seat beside John. “Is Dean in trouble?” 

“Some,” Chuck answered, “but not as much as Bart. He will be expelled, but it is up to you if you want to press charges.” 

“No Cas said, “I just don't want to see him anymore. He's been harassing me since the rumors started about me being gay.”

“So that's what's been wrong,” John's said looking over at his stepson, “why didn't you come to me or someone?”

“I was dealing, but today was different,” Cas was looking at the floor.

“So Cas, this isn't the first time Bart’s messed with you?” Chuck was feeling uneasy how much was he missing around his school. 

“He's grabbed my ass once, but I took care of it that time. It just didn't have a lasting effect,” Cas mumbled, “he also tried to mess with me on the bus a couple of weeks ago.”

There was a knock on the door, and Ms. Mosley opened it, “The Harringtons are here”

“Thanks,” he sighed, “send them in along with Bartholomew.”

“Of course,” she said.

The Harringtons all walked in with Bart behind them. John stood up and offered his chair to Mrs. Harrington.

“Afternoon, sheriff,” Mr. Harrington began, “Shurley.”

Chuck didn't like the Harringtons, they all thought that they were better than the rest of the world really and the parents seemed to have passed that trait on to Bart. 

John stepped behind the sea that Cas was sitting in allowing Sara Harrington to sit down. He stood close to the chair and kept a hand on Cas’s shoulder. 

“The reason you’ve been called in here is because there was an incident in the lunchroom,” Chuck began and was quickly interrupted by Bart.

“The only incident that happened in the lunchroom was Winchester almost breaking my face for touching his boy toy.” Bart sneered.

“You need to hush, Bartholomew,” Chuck said, “Mr. Harrington your son is expelled. He will not graduate and he will need to leave the school ground as soon as this meeting is over. He will be allowed to get his things from his locker under the supervision of the deputy.” Chuck explained what happened in the lunchroom. The Harringtons demanded to see the video and at least Sara was shocked to see what her son had done. Theo Harrington look appalled to see his son feel up on the rumored gay guy. 

Cas hated watching from a distance what happened. He just wanted to forget it all.

“What is going to happen to Dean?” Bart demanded, know that he was going to be well and truely fuck ed when he got home.

“Detention, suspended for a few days haven’t decided.” Chuck knew that even though Dean was protecting Cas something had to be done. 

“I want him arrested,” Bart snapped, looking up at his dad, “he broke my nose.”  
It was Cas that spoke up, he calmly said, “If Dean gets arrested then so do you.” everyone in the room was looking at him. He took a deep breath and continued, “I have no intentions of pressing charges against you but if you try to go after Dean then I will go after you the worst that Dean will get for assault in these circumstances is probation. What do you think you will get for sexual assault?” 

Bart just looked at Cas, but kept his mouth shut. Theo looked at John, “Nothing will be done to Dean.” Thoe glanced at Cas, “Thank you for not pressing charges and I am truly sorry for everything that he has done to you.” 

Cas didn’t say anything just turned back to Chuck waiting on what he said next, “I need to speak with Dean now.” With that they left the office.

John was quiet for a moment before turning to Bart, “If you come near my son again I will arrest you.”

“Deputy Addams is waiting in the front of the office to walk with you to your locker make sure you get everything you will not be allowed back on the grounds once you leave,” Chuck’s voice was stern and slightly intimidating, 

“Sit down out here,” John said to Cas, “I’m gonna go in with Dean and then we will head home.”

“Yes sir,” Cas sat in the seat from earlier and watched at Dean, John and Chuck walked back into the office. They weren't in there long, and Dean seemed ok when they walked out.


End file.
